In The Bad
by SpaztasticWolf
Summary: One-shot. Miroku reflects on his quest to defeat Naraku and how much good there was in the bad. Just a bit of a fluffy pick-me up. MxS


Authors Note: Hello again! Once again I return… This time I will try my hand at writing a bit of fluff –smile-. Who will be involved? Miroku and Sango! Yes, my love of this couple has begun to actually manifest itself. I hope this actually works out (for some reason that I have yet to figure out, I write angst-y stuff better in my own opinion… I'm a happy person… I don't get it…) and it serves its purpose; to bring a smile to at least some ones face. So let's see how this turns out, shall we?

WARNING: Contains spoilers for end of the manga. Proceed at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters, locations, ect, ect… If I did, I'd have much more cash than I actually do…

* * *

We never truly realize how much we have until we've almost lost it. It's common to look at what's in front of us and see that as the world. As human beings, we often see bad as bad and good as good, no in-between. We seek simplicity, but that can be our undoing, the cause of drab, uneventful lives. We often fail to see the good in all situations, even during the worst of the worst. Our quest for simplicity prevents such a discovery.

So when we do put aside that desire, the world is suddenly so full, so colorful. But we can never really swear of simplicity until we have been to the end of the world and back. A constant danger, a constant threat… it can also be ones undoing. And that is when we look for an escape.

We do what we can, strive for something to help us through dark times, but then we begin to look too far. Life is complicated, full of surprises. I know. I've had my fair share. Looking up at the star filled sky tonight, I begin to truly appreciate those surprises, those turns, both the good and the bad. They make us who we are, make us better people in the long run.

At the time, I thought my quest against Naraku was something that had to be done to try to prevent my own death and the deaths of others. I thought that his whole existence was nothing but evil, nothing but darkness. I never truly stopped to consider what a wonderful hand fate had dealt me.

Now that it's over, now that I really think about it, Naraku was a sort of blessing in disguise. It's ironic almost, he caused so much pain, so much destruction, but in the end he gave me everything.

During a combined quest for revenge and retribution we all gained. We gained a family, we gained friends. From that we gained support, gained reason, gained a place in this world rent by war. Throughout the memories of pain and sadness are scattered so many full of happiness and love. For the first time in a long time before I joined the group, I felt like I belonged, like I wasn't alone. Like I didn't have to do it alone. It was a relief.

There was Inuyasha, always the protective friend and brother of the group. A little rough around the edges, but we all have our flaws, and they bring out our true beauty. The things I learned from him… I don't think my vocabulary was ever that…colorful. But, at the same time, his loyalty and determination were inspiring. He made you want to strive to be as good as he was in that aspect.

There was Kagome, the kind, motherly figure of the group. She always seemed to know what to say when you needed to hear it and always knew when to hold her peace when you didn't. She was a beacon of hope when the rest of us despaired. Her worry and desire to help went unmatched by all. Her heart is as pure as the whitest snow. She always put herself second to everyone else. She could have lost a limb and would have been more concerned with a minor scrape you received than her own injury. Sweet, caring Kagome…

There was Shippo, a reminder of who we protect, of what we want to live for. But, like Inuyasha, he was inspiring in his own way. Shippo is young, small, and not the best warrior, but he always tried. If he found something to protect, even when odds were against him, he would try to protect that thing with his all. He was determined, always proving his worth when he needed to. He brought a smile to your face and was the embodiment of innocence. Yes, even Shippo was an inspiration, a blessing.

Then there was her.

Love is truly a fickle thing. It can sit at your feet for ages, always there, but always being restrained or lying dormant, until the smallest thing can make you realize how much love for someone you actually have. She is… someone who cannot be fully described by words. Beautiful, graceful, strong, determined, kind... all those words barely scratch the surface. Sango is so much more, some one that takes a lifetime to begin to fully understand and describe, a lifetime I'm all to willing to give.

A year ago, I would have laughed if you had told me that we were to end up together. For one, death was far more probably than living longer than another week or two at the time. Secondly, my advances were rarely received happily. Her retribution, which I deserved, was swift and merciless. She did not and would not put up with my antics. Sango hardly seemed to like me. So the idea that she could have any romantic interest in me was absurd.

Then life threw another surprise at me. I had come to realize I had feelings for her, feelings I could not deny no matter how much better it could have been to shove them deep down and ignore them. It was better that way. It protected her, and that was all that mattered. But our encounter with the women possessed by the salamander demons showed me that perhaps I was wrong. Sango had gotten possessed because I had kept my silence and continued to try to push her away. She had been in danger because I had tried to protect her from me. So when I decided to propose, I was not quite sure of the answer I would receive.

She had numerous reasons to turn me down; I had given her ample reasons to hate me. I had done nothing but grope her, spy on her, and upset her. There was no reason for her to say yes. But I still had hope.

At Hakurei she had said she would rather die than leave me. I had not missed her shy glances she shot me when she believed I wasn't looking. I had not missed the way she reacted around me when I was not being perverted. That she could love me back had always been something that had been right in front of me, but that I refused to acknowledge. It was better for her if we went our own ways. I began to doubt that.

So when she said yes, I was relieved. I had not pushed her too far away from me, or more she had refused to be pushed away. I began to have real hope for the first time in a long time. I found a purpose in my life after Naraku.

So if you ask me if I wished Naraku or the jewel had never existed, I will say no. I realize now how much came out of my quest and out of their being. And not just for me, but for everyone. Inuyasha and Kagome found each other just like Sango and I. Shippo found a new family and a brother he had never had. We all found places in this world. Friendship and love were strong even in the darkness. The times spent hunting Naraku are some of the most precious moments to me and I wouldn't trade them for anything.

As I look down at my young wife in my arms I smile, truly glad for everything we went through. Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me, smiling tenderly. I kiss her gently and hold her more tightly to me.

Our twin girls laugh in the distance as they pounce on Inuyasha, trying to get at his ears. Shippo watches with a grin on his face as Inuyasha tries to carefully remove the offending children, scared to hurt them lest Sango find out. Kagome, now returned, watches with a smile on her own face from next to Shippo. Life is right. Life is perfect.

No. I wouldn't trade Sango or my life now for anything.

I was glad to take the bad in exchange for the good.

* * *

Done! What do you think? Good? Bad? I hope everyone liked it and if not, I would be happy to hear what you didn't like about it. So please, hit that review button!

Happy New Years everyone!


End file.
